1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of remotely controlling an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-022193, for example, describes a technique in which in accordance with the time difference between transmission and display of video, a camera control apparatus for remotely controlling a television camera corrects an operation position when an operator manually operates a camera while viewing the video. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-062834 describes a technique in which a system for remotely controlling a camera transmits, to a camera, the setting information of an optical system corresponding to video displayed when a zooming operation or focus operation is stopped, and returns the setting of the optical system on the camera side, so as to obtain a zooming state or focus state desired by an operator without any influence of a communication delay.
The techniques described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 06-022193 and 2010-062834 are appropriate for a case in which the operator manually operates the movement of the camera but have the following problem when reading out image information from a specific region of the displayed video to control the camera based on the image information. That is, for example, when adjusting the brightness of a region designated on the display screen of a remote-control apparatus, even if the position information of the designated region is transmitted to the camera side, an object may have already moved outside the designated region due to a communication delay, thereby disabling adjustment of the brightness of the object according to the operator's intention. Similarly, in a case other than adjustment of the brightness, such a problem is expected to arise when operating the camera based on the image information of the specific region on the display screen.